Un gatito de caza
by sinyerel
Summary: [Yaoi Seto x Joey] [Oneshot] Hoy solo salió un gato de caza...y su presa...sería Joey. Tan solo es un lemon U


Disclaimer: Yugi-oh no me pertenece (sino pueden estar seguros de que ocurrirían algo más que duelos entre ciertos personajes...). Yo me limito a escribir sin animo de lucro, no gano nada con ello, solo divertirme un poco creando ciertas situaciones... 

Advertencia: este fic es YAOI, es más, es NC-17, lo que quiere decir que tiene LEMON (relaciones sexuales EXPLÍCITAS entre dos hombres).

UN GATITO DE CAZA.

Reinaba un silencio absoluto, solo roto por los suaves ecos de unas pisadas que a esas horas de la noche, caminaban solitarias y sin rumbo fijo.

Ni siquiera la brillante luna llena era suficiente para iluminar la oscura calle, y apenas dejaba ver la esterilizada silueta del muchacho que cabizbajo, andaba lentamente en contra de una cálida y suave brisa que despeinaba sus rubios cabellos y jugaba por entre los pliegues de su ropa…

No era la primera vez que se le veía caminar solo por esas calles, sumido en sus pensamientos, sin más compañía que algún que otro gato en busca de algo que cazar.

Pero hoy era distinto, algo no encajaba en el tranquilo ambiente que siempre le rodeaba, claro que él no se percató de ello…¿por qué iba a ser diferente hoy de ayer y de antesdeayer?. Sin embargo, hoy era diferente, hoy la luna no solo reflejaba su silueta, hoy la brisa no solo despeinaba sus cabellos, hoy, no había gatos.

Otra silueta se recortaba contra la luz de la luna, silenciosa, tranquila, su elegante traje negro competía con la oscuridad reinante, y contrastaba con su pálido rostro. Un rostro que miraba hacia el frente, sin apartar ni por un momento su mirada de la persona que tenía delante. Iba acortando la distancia poco a poco, sin prisa, sin descubrir su presencia…

Por un instante, la luna iluminó su rostro, y en ese momento, la brisa aumentó ligeramente, provocando que un escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo del rubio a la vez que una sonrisa torcida y llena de satisfacción aparecía en el rostro de la persona que prácticamente estaba detrás suyo, y que solo era una parte de lo que su mirada reflejaba…Hoy solo salió un gato de caza…y su presa…sería Joey.

Quizás, si hubiera puesto un poco de atención, hubiera podido darse cuenta de que un extraño eco acompañaba hoy a sus pasos, un eco que iba creciendo imperceptiblemente a medida que su autor se acercaba a él. Quizás, si no hubiera estado tan sumergido en sus pensamientos sin prestar atención a nada de lo que le rodeaba, hubiera podido notar la intensa mirada que devoraba su cuerpo…

Pero eso no ocurrió, por eso se sorprendió cuando un brazo rodeó su cintura fuertemente, mientras le empujaba con violencia hacia una puerta que se abrió al instante, como si estuviera ya preparada. Iba a gritar, iba a girarse para ver quien era su agresor, pero otra mano tapó su boca impidiéndole así gritar y girar su cabeza.

Forcejeaba, pero era inútil, su atacante era más fuerte, y sólo pudo asustarse aún más cuando vio que la puerta se cerraba con él y su agresor dentro.

Todo estaba oscuro, no podía ver nada, y un fuerte empujón lo derribó hasta caer en algo blando, pero que no evitó que se golpeara contra la pared.

-Ah! -jadeó cuando recibió el golpe, tanteó desesperado las paredes en busca de ayuda, y se dio cuenta de que sobre lo que estaba sentado no podía ser otra cosa que un colchón. Su mente trabajó rápido y ya no solo sintió miedo, ahora estaba aterrado.

-¿Qu…qué quieres? –preguntó a la nada, sabía que su agresor estaba ahí, en algún lugar de aquella habitación o donde fuera que estuviera, podía oler su perfume, era lo único que había podido averiguar de su agresor, que usaba un suave y sofisticado perfume, lo cual significaba que no era un don nadie, detalle que le preocupó mucho más.

Trató de incorporarse, pero cuando ya casi lo había logrado, una mano lo volvió a empujar, haciendo que esta vez quedara tumbado.

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, pues rápidamente sus manos quedaron sujetas por otra más fuerte encima de su cabeza y su agresor sentado encima de sus caderas.

-Ahh!..¡suéltame, vamos¡déjame en paz! –gritó Joey mientras trataba de zafarse de su agarre- ¿Quién eres¿qué es lo que quieres? –preguntó a su agresor, podía sentir su perfume de nuevo, y sus manos aunque fuertes, eran suaves, sin duda no era un hombre cualquiera.

Pero en vez de soltarle, su agresor apretó aún más su agarre y acercó su cuerpo al de Joey. Notó como una mano se introducía por debajo de su camiseta y acariciaba con atrevimiento su pecho.

-Basta, no¡para¿qué es lo que quieres, si es algo de mi padre, por favor, suéltame y te daré lo que quieras ¡Aah! –se quejó Joey cuando su pezón fue presionado. Estaba asustado, esto no le podía estar pasando a él¿quién era su agresor? -¡Ah¡déjame, no te atrevas a tocarme..¡ahh¡¡Maldición, he dicho que no me toqu..umm…

No pudo terminar la frase, pues unos labios se posaron fuertemente contra los suyos. Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa y giró su cabeza con violencia para romper el beso. Podía oír y sentir la agitada respiración de su agresor, que tan solo retiró su mano de su pecho y la condujo hasta sus manos. Pudo percatarse de que soltaba una pequeña risa, mientras buscaba algo encima de su cabeza.

¿Qué era lo que buscaba, bueno..de todas formas, buscara lo que buscara había servido para que retirara su mano de su piel, quizás solo había sido un pequeño susto para que sirviera de lección a su padre…

-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS! –gritó cuando sus muñecas quedaron atrapadas a unas esposas que rápidamente fueron sujetadas a la pared. Ahora si que estaba perdido, no podía moverse, ese tipo podía hacer con él lo que quisiera, y si de algo estaba seguro es de que no sería nada bueno…

Una mano sujetó su barbilla y al instante, una lengua recorrió sus labios…lentamente, saboreándolos con deleite. Intentaba apartarse y evitar que continuara, pero era imposible, y sólo pudo temer lo peor. Casi sin notarlo, las lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos. ¿Por qué le pasaba esto a él¿qué había hecho para que alguien quisiera hacerle daño? La lengua se separó un instante de sus labios para lamer con suavidad sus lágrimas y una mano acarició sus cabellos con ternura.

-Shhh…cálmate –susurró su agresor junto a su oído, tan bajito que no pudo reconocer quien era, aunque algo le decía que conocía a esa persona.

-¿Qué¿y cómo narices quieres que me calme, por si no lo has notado, estoy esposado, sobre un colchón, y con un desconocido que pretende violarme. –Dijo Joey¿qué se creía ese imbécil que era? –Pero no te preocupes, que yo me estoy aquí quietecito hasta que termines lo que quieras hacerme, no te jode…

Una risita por parte de su agresor le hizo estremecer¿qué demonios le pasaba a ese idiota¿qué era lo gracioso, él no le veía la gracia por ningún sitio, es más deseaba que todo esto fuera un mal sueño y terminara pronto.

Pero parecía que su agresor no tenía tanta prisa pues había comenzado a darle suaves besos por todo el cuello, tirando de su cabello hacia atrás para poder tener un mejor acceso. Los suaves besos fueron convirtiéndose en atrevidos, ya no solo usaba sus labios, ahora también recorría su cuello con la lengua, succionando de vez en cuando, y dando algún que otro mordisco.

-¡Basta¡¡Ahh! –exclamó cuando sintió como otro mordisco marcaba su cuello. –Para de una vez. Haz lo que tengas que hacer rápido y déjame en paz de una ve..unm..ummm

Los labios abandonaron su cuello y se juntaron con los suyos apasionadamente. Otra vez, lo estaba haciendo de nuevo¿por qué no lo hacía sin más, si era sexo lo que quería¿por qué no se dejaba de bobadas?. Notó como su agresor pretendía profundizar el beso, como intentaba abrirse paso con su lengua, pero eso si que no lo permitiría, nunca, tendría que golpearle antes de abrir su boca.

Se dio cuenta de que su agresor curvaba sus labios en una sonrisa, y como una mano se deslizaba de nuevo por debajo de su camiseta, acariciando su piel, recorriendo con ansia su pecho. Un movimiento sobre su cadera le hizo soltar un pequeño gemido de sorpresa y sus defensas bajaron un instante. Un instante que fue aprovechado por su agresor para invadir con deseo su boca. Su lengua recorría con desesperación toda su cavidad, explorando cada detalle, sin detenerse ante nada. Se estaba quedando sin aire, pero tenía que reconocer que su agresor besaba muy bien, demasiado bien para la situación en la que se encontraba. Y se dio cuenta de que en parte, no quería que ese beso terminara, era tan suave y a la vez tan apasionado que estaba confundiendo sus sentidos.

Pero el beso terminó, pues ambos necesitaban coger aire de nuevo. Estaba mareado, confundido, ese beso había sacado a relucir sensaciones que no tenían que aparecer. Sin embargo, un lento vaivén sobre sus caderas le sacó de nuevo de sus pensamientos y pudo sentir como su agresor levantaba su camiseta hasta sus hombros y devoraba la piel recién descubierta. Acariciaba, tocaba, lamía, besaba…le estaba volviendo loco. Trataba de resistirse, pero la boca de su agresor sobre su pecho, sus manos, y el suave movimiento de caderas le estaban llevándole al límite…

Su agresor iba bajando lentamente, llevando sus manos hasta el broche de su pantalón, pero sin dejar de moverse sobre él. Desabrochó el botón y bajó la cremallera, introduciendo su mano hasta encontrar su medio excitado miembro.

-Pa..para…no..-susurró Joey tratando de controlar su deseo¡por Dios, se suponía que esto era una violación¿por qué entonces le estaba gustando¡No, nunca dejaría que su agresor se diera cuenta, así que trató de pensar en otra cosa, algo que le hiciera olvidar esas manos.

Imposible, eso era imposible. El movimiento sobre sus caderas cesó de repente, provocando un pequeño gruñido de insatisfacción. ¡Mierda, pensó, ahora creerá que me gusta lo que me está haciendo, casi puedo imaginar la sonrisa que tendrá en la cara en este momento. Pero las caricias sobre su miembro no le dejaban pensar. Mordió su labio con fuerza, intentando controlar los gemidos que luchaban por salir de su garganta, y que si seguía así pronto ganarían la batalla.

De nuevo sus labios sobre los suyos, su lengua intentando entrar en su boca, su sabor nublando todos sus sentidos…Ya no podía más, no quería rendirse, pero todo esto era demasiado para su cuerpo, así que sin poder resistirse más, no solo abrió su boca para recibir con ansia a su agresor, sino que esta vez, su lengua comenzó una batalla perdida contra la suya.

Quería tocar su piel, su pelo, quería quitar la mano que masajeaba su miembro, pues lo estaba llevando al límite, pero por más que movía sus manos, no conseguía sacarlas de las esposas. Ya no podía seguir luchando contra sus gemidos, y poco a poco, fueron saliendo entrecortados, debido al húmedo beso que parecía no tener fin, pues ninguno de los dos se cansaba de los labios del otro.

-Si…eso es..quiero que gimas para mí, Joey –susurró de nuevo su agresor junto a su oído. Esa voz…sabía que la conocía, pero no conseguía averiguar a quien pertenecía. Y le había llamado por su nombre...

-¡Ahh!..no..¡aahh!..nn –todavía se resistía a mostrar su placer, pero era inútil.

Iba a llegar al clímax, sentía como su cuerpo estaba ardiendo debido a la excitación, pero justo cuando iba a descargarse, su agresor finalizó sus caricias, apartándose de él.

Sus ojos estaban nublados, y su respiración agitada. Iba a protestar por esa acción, pero su mente todavía fue capaz de avisarle de que no debía de hacerlo, que estaba siendo obligado a hacer eso, aunque ya era más que evidente que lo estaba disfrutando.

Sus pantalones fueron retirados con violencia, casi arrancándoselos de tirón, al igual que sus boxers, y pudo oír como su agresor trataba de desprenderse de su propia ropa. Al parecer no era el único que lo estaba disfrutando, pues podía notar como su agresor estaba cada vez más impaciente, ya que sus caricias se volvían más desesperadas según pasaba el tiempo.

Rápidamente sus piernas fueron separadas y una mano fue ascendiendo hasta su boca, introduciendo dos dedos en ella. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero no quería, no quería formar parte de su propia violación, si es que en verdad a estas alturas podía seguir llamándolo así. Pero los dedos se introdujeron igualmente dentro de su boca, mientras que una lengua recorría lentamente toda la extensión de su dolorosa erección, provocando que un gran gemido escapara de su garganta. Apenas pudo notar como unos dedos jugaban alrededor de su entrada, estimulando poco a poco la zona.

De repente, los dedos abandonaron su boca y trazaron un camino hasta llegar a su entrada. Sabía lo que venía a continuación, y por eso trató de prepararse, pero no pudo evitar tensarse cuando uno de los dedos se introdujo dentro de él y empezó lentamente a moverse. Sin embargo, la estimulación que estaba recibiendo sobre su erección, y que le estaba llevando de nuevo al límite, hacía que no pudiera dejar de gemir cada vez más y más, deseando que continuara. Puede que su agresor notara esto, o puede que también él mismo quisiera más, pues introdujo rápidamente un segundo dedo y poco después un tercero, haciendo que Joey casi llegara al clímax de nuevo. Pero nuevamente se paró justo en ese momento.

-..¡Aah!..¡no!...por favor.. –suplicó Joey, las lágrimas volvían a caer de sus ojos, pues su erección dolía demasiado.

Sus piernas fueron elevadas hasta colocarse sobre los hombros de su agresor, y pudo sentir como su entrada era invadida por completo de una sola embestida. Dolía, y más lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas. Pero su agresor no se movió, esperando a que se acostumbrara, lamiendo de nuevo sus lágrimas y volviendo a besar suavemente sus labios. Este gesto le tranquilizó de alguna manera, y ya no sintió tanto dolor cuando comenzó a moverse dentro de él.

El ritmo fue aumentando a la par que los gemidos ya no sólo de Joey, sino también de su agresor. Las embestidas cada vez eran más fuertes y profundas, provocando un gran placer en ambos cuerpos, que gemían descontroladamente, sin poder evitar mostrar el placer que estaban sintiendo y que les estaba llevando al límite.

-¡Ahh!…no..te..¡Aah!..te detengas…est..aah..vez..por favor... –suplicó Joey sintiendo que las embestidas de su agresor iban a hacerle estallar de placer en cualquier momento.

-..Mío...¡Aaahh!..-fue lo único que obtuvo como respuesta antes de arquear su espalda explotando de placer y sentir como su interior era llenado con el semen de su agresor después de una profunda embestida.

Ambos cuerpos quedaron agotados, y pasaron algunos minutos hasta que sus respiraciones se normalizaron.

-..¿Quién er..? –Iba a preguntar Joey, pero un dedo en sus labios le pidió silencio.

-Shhh...descansa... –Esa voz...estaba seguro que la conocía, pero ¿quien era?. Estaba tan cansado...mañana averiguaría sin falta a quien pertenecía la voz de ese hombre que le había dado tanto placer, sí, mañana...

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara al percatarse de que Joey se había quedado profundamente dormido. Era una pena no haber podido ver su rostro mientras le hacía suyo, pero era la única manera de hacerlo, si Joey hubiera descubierto quien era, seguramente hubiera tenido que tomarlo por la fuerza, y eso era lo último que quería. (O.o ne, Kaiba…¿Cómo se llama lo que hiciste entonces?) Bueno la verdad es que la manera en que lo había tomado no era precisamente la más correcta. Pero...¿qué más daba, esa vez no le había visto, pero si que lo haría las próximas, ya que esa solo había sido la primera vez de muchas más que la seguirían, porque Joey sería suyo...para siempre...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oscuridad, todo estaba oscuro cuando abrió por fin los ojos. ¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido?. Estiró sus brazos mientras daba un gran bostezo, pero...¡Un momento, sus brazos, ya no estaban atados, podía moverse con total libertad. Iba a incorporarse cuando un débil sonido a su izquierda le dejó petrificado. Él estaba allí, a su lado...un leve sonrojo tiñó sus pálidas mejillas y trató de levantarse lo más despacio posible. Si conseguía no despertarle, tal vez lograra escapar.

Buscó a tientas algo de ropa y consiguió encontrar una chaqueta y sus vaqueros. Bien, ahora solo le quedaba encontrar la puerta...pegó sus manos a la pared y con cuidado, empezó a buscar algo que pudiera ser una puerta.

De repente, sus manos tocaron algo distinto de la pared, pero para su desgracia, no era la puerta, sino...¡el torso de una persona!. ¿Cómo se había levantado sin que se enterara¡maldición, ahora ya no podría escapar.

Sus manos fueron sujetadas contra la pared, y su cuerpo quedó atrapado entre la misma y el cuerpo de su agresor. Podía sentir la piel desnuda de su agresor pegada a su cuerpo y su aliento recorrer su cuello...

-¡No!..-dijo Joey con temor, casi había logrado escapar...esto no podía estar pasándole a él...

-¿A dónde te crees que vas...cachorro? –preguntó seductoramente junto a sus labios.

-...¿Ka..Kaiba...? –susurró petrificado Joey. No podía ser, era él, Seto Kaiba era su agresor... -¿por qué?...tu..tu...no, no puede ser..

-Shhh...si, soy yo cachorro –dijo mientras besaba sus labios y buscaba en la pared el interruptor de la luz. –Esta vez no quiero perderme ni un solo gesto de tu rostro cuando te haga mío...

-...¿Qu..qué dic..? –pero no pudo terminar la pregunta, pues unos posesivos labios lo impidieron.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& FIN &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bueno pues aquí mi segundo fic de mi pareja preferida Como ya puse en el resumen, tan solo es un lemon sin argumento ni na, es solo que cuando me pongo a pensar en algo que escribir sobre estos dos lo unico que se me viene a la mente son cosas pervertidas U

Pues ya saben, lo de siempre, tanto si les ha gustado como si no, porfis dejenmé su opinion


End file.
